The Mix Up
by figs100
Summary: hermoine time travels back to james, sirius, Remus, and Peters fourth year. (sorry i stink at summarys)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All charters and ideas are creations of JK Rowling.

If you like my story please send a review and I will write more.

This story takes place right after the 3rd year at Hogwarts.

_The big mistake._

Hermione sat on the bank of the lake listening to Ron rave about the cool things they could have done with the time turner. She sat fiddling with it thinking about the events of the night before. Sirus Black had come and gone in a matter of three hours, and she had helped him escape too. This made her feel slightly guilty, but he was innocent. She let the chain fall back and felt the lurch of the time turner taking her some where, but where and when she was not sure. She had turned it so many times she had no idea how far she may have gone back.

            The hall was empty. Only with faith that somewhere she would find someone she knew in her time, she walked down the hall to the end and turned right, to find a young Snape sitting on the floor.      "Oh boy," she thought, "how far back have I gone?"

            "Hello …umm… may I ask were I am?"

            "You're in the Slitheren hallway." He hissed not looking up.

            "Oh …um… can you tell me were the Headmasters office is?"

            "Why are you asking so many dumb questions? What are you, some dumb exchange student?" This time he looked up at her.

            "No, I just …oh…. never mind."

            "You're new here and I might suggest to you not say another word to me. By the way, the Headmasters office is up the fifth stair way and turn right the password is Chocolate frog."

            "Oh… thank you so much!." She turned on her heel and walked away humming the county song "Ring of Fire"

            Snape sat there and stared after her noticing the muggle song she hummed.        

Hermione walked off toward the stairway not  sure if the directions were right but that did not worry her as much as who the Headmaster was. She turned right and saw James Potter standing there out side the door and Sirus standing next to him looking disappointed. Sirus turned and saw her walking toward them and called, "Hey who are you?"

            "Oh…umm… Hermione, I just wanted to talk to the Headmaster do you know were his office is?"

            "Yeah, its right here." He pointed to the door.

            "Is there something wrong that we could help you with?"

            "Oh… no I just want to talk to him."

            "Oh, well go right on in he should be in there."

            "Then why are you waiting outside?"

            "Oh, well …um… we're waiting for someone."

            "Oh, thanks!" She walked in and saw a young, young Doumbole sitting in his usually position his long fingers tips together his head resting on top of them.

            "Hello I need some help."

            He looked up. 

            "Yes I know where you are from, and that you were in 3rd year. Am I correct?"

            "Yes how'd you know?"

            "I have my ways now I know your story and the time turner has not been invented yet so we cannot send you back, but I do believe there is a time traveling potion that just came out so I shall look it up for you and maybe even ask the aid of a few students."

            She stared at him how he could be so calm at a time like this.

            "Um, may I ask how you knew?"

            "No."

            She was taken aback by this answer. "Well then what do you want me to do till this potion is made well 

            "Continue in your fourth year since your third year is almost over, there is no point in you redoing it."

            "Um well thanks."

            "Yes and will you tell James and Sirius that the one they are waiting for is not coming."

            "Yeah sure." She walked out to find Sirius on the floor almost asleep. "Um the headmaster said the one you're waiting for is not coming."

            "Oh did he?" said James "he will be here if it is the last thing I do." Sirius got up and asked, "Have you seen anyone who looks like a slime ball around the halls?"

            "Well what's his name?"

            "Severous Snape."

            "Yeah I have but I don't think he will be coming."

            "Well then will you tell us were he is?"

            "Ye… no."

            "Why not?"

            "Because he is my prof…"

            Doumbole came out of his office at that moment and said "One more thing Hermione you must not reveal where you are from. Do you understand? And you must treat everyone as you always have in your home, even knowing what you do."

            "Yes professor I will but what about..."

            "Anyone you used to respect including those who are new in your time period."He said pointedly reminding her of Lupin. He walked down the hall and turned left.

            "What was all that about?" Sirius had woken up.

            "Oh Snape and I know each other that's all."

            "Snape why call him Snape?"

            "It's a respect thing that's all."

            "Who would give him respect? Anyway what year are you in?"

            "Ohhh, well fourth."

            "Great, same as us, we'll show you around."

            "Thanks."

            "Well first let's eat, its supper time." Sirius got up took her by the arm and dragged her along toward the great hall.

            In the hall students were sitting around eating, and talking. Sirus led her over to the Grifindor table and sat her down next to a cute looking boy a little older then her.

            "Hello and who are you?" he asked. Closing the book he had propped against the butter.

            "Hermione."

            "I am Remus."

            "Prof…Lupin?"

            "Yeah"

            "Nice to meet you."

            "Same."

            Sirius sat down next to her and started to point out people she would and wouldn't like to meet. James sat down next to Remus then a piggy looking boy sat down next to Sirus.

They started talking of different broom types except Remus he had opened his book again and started to read. 

            Hermione ate the food in silence. About half way through she got up and stared out the door when someone called  "Hey you the exchange person what do you think your doing?"

She turned on her heel to find Snape standing wand pointed at her.

            "Um, going to the common room."

            "Oh no your not you need to get the Slitheren welcome."

            "Oh and what's that?" She said trying her best to sound as nice as possible.

            "Oh lets see depends on how nice you are."

            "Really so what do I get?"

            With a flick of his wand ropes sported out of it but after seeing this done to many times she jumped aside leaving the ropes dangling.

            "Real good but now it would be necessary for a curse."

            "You know I really need to go now."

            "To bad the first time it would have been less painful but you did not like it that way." By then they had left the great hall and were in the hall leading to the library.

            "So will you tell me what you're going to do before you do it?"

            "No." he hissed

            "May I ask what I have done to make you hate me so?"

            "Yes you can but I wouldn't suggest you doing that"

            "And why not?"

            "Because you may not like the truth."

            "And what is the truth?"

            "I can't tell you," he hung his head. But she knew the trick to well. It was a trick to get her to believe him take pity on him then he would jump and curse her.

            She slipped down the passage and into the library leaving a look alike in her place. She'd learn the spell from Lupin's book he had been reading at dinner. Where a part of you would be left behind and the part with the smarts, appearance, and talents would be the part you personally operated. The only problem with it was that your smarts, appearance and talents would greatly increase. She slipped in and stared around the selves in amazement. The books were plentiful even though the books were plentiful in the real world there were even more now.  She walked around till a soft voice called her name 

            "Hermione what did you do?"

            "Oh lupi…Rumus I didn't see you there"

            "What did you do?"

            "Nothing"

            "No, no you did something you're different… you didn't did you"

            "I didn't what?"

            "You didn't use that spell in my book did you?"

            "Ummm… yes"

            "How did you manage that not even I can?"

            "Is that supposed to mean anything?"

            "Not to brag or anything but I am the smart one out of the fourth years. And by your face height and honestly, you just plain don't look old enough to be in 4th year. Am I Right?"

            "Even now you sound like a teacher oh I wasn't…forget I said anything"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            "Hello, any one in here?" Remus called up the girl's dormitory stairs.

            "Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Hermione checked herself for the 5th time in the last 30 seconds. Remus and her had a study date together in the library and presently Hermione glowed bright red in embarrassment.

            " You look really nice." Remus looked her up and down eyes wide.

Hermoine worn a simple Knee long tan skirt and a baby blue ¾ sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail then a clip clasped it to her head leaving the ends of her hair falling over the top of the clip.

            "Thank you."

            "Ready to go?"

            "Yeah."

            The two walked down the common room stairs and to the library.

            "So were do you wish to start?"

            "Umm… well I think arithmetic would be the best place."

            "Sounds good."

            Half an hour later the two had finished the math and were working on Care for Magical creatures.

            "Shhh… and don't say a word." A hand griped her mouth.  "You want to go home don't you?"

            "Mmmmmmmmmm"

            "What was that?"

            "MMMMMMmm!"

            "I'm sorry I can't hear you." The hands tied a cloth over her mouth then her hands and feet and finally over her eyes.

            "MMMMMMMMMMM."

            "I told you not to say a word."

            "MMMMMMMMMMMMM."

            The headless hand connected with her skull right in the neap of her neck knocking her unconscious.

AN sorry for the extremely short chapter my computer deleted my original chapter 2 sorry please review if I get a review I'll continue thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

So far I've gotten only one review and  if you like my story please review I'm not sure if I'll continue if I don't so please review !!!!!!

Chapter 3         

            Hermoine woke from a light being shone in her face.

            "Hermoine come on wake up."

            Feeling drowsy and not up to speaking or doing much less than lying there Hermoine said and did nothing.

            Finally coming around to her senses she got up. Looking around to see if it had fallen out found she was in a dark room full to brimming point with slimy gooey potion mixture. Seeing a person wrapped in a clock hiding there face she backed away.

            "W...Who are y...Y you?" stuttered Hermoine.

            "Your worst nightmare."

            Laughing "isn't that the lamest saying in the book?" 

            "Well …um" The male voice wavered but came back strong "What would you care and why are you questioning me you are in my control."

            "That may be true but the most unfortunate part is that you have no idea who I am."

            "Actually I do."

            "And how would you know that?"

            "'Cause I'm from the future."

            "Who are you?"

            "Well if you must know. After I found that you had been returned to my fourth year I remembered every thing." Slowly the man removed his hood to reveal the face she had learned only few nights ago in her real time.

            "Sirius your here!"

            She ran to him then realizing that she knew only the younger version stopped short.

            "Its fine I remember that you were here that's how I knew so much about you the other day."

            "Why were you so meaning to me when you brought me here. Where ever we are."

            "It wasn't me it was some one else who you really don't want to know."

            "OK I won't ask wont ask questions."

            The two-looked uncomfortably at each other and then Hermoine ran into his arms. Her built up emotions came pouring out in tears. Having been stuck in a unknown world had really hurt her more than she knew. Seeing a familiar face brought the memories to life. Ron with his clumsy figure Harry with his glasses that always fell down. Every thing she felt over the course of the 2 months she had been here came flooding out in tears onto Sirius's shoulder.

            "Hey it's ok really just calm down."

            "But I'm stuck here!' she cried but it was muffled and sounded more like "mmmmmmm"

            "What'd you say?"

            Pulling away she answered "I'm stuck here and I wanna go home." Realizing that she sounded like a baby she straightened, dried her tears and apologized,

            "I'm so very sorry I should not be like these please forgive me?"

            "For what?"

            "Acting like a fool."

            "It's perfectly ok to act like a fool."

            "No its not.  May I ask what you're doing here or how you got here?"

            "You can ask but I won't answer."

            "Why is every one doing this to me?"

            "Doing what?"

            "Leaving me out!"

            "We're not we're just protecting you."

            AN ok sorry for short chapter please review.


End file.
